Endless Frenemy
by caramelhae
Summary: Pada suatu sore, Takasu menghampiri Haruko yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu dan tentu, adu bacot pun tak terhindarkan. / Haruko, Takasu


Haruko menimang-nimang kertas silver bertabur _glitter_ yang berada di genggamannya. Matanya bolak-balik melirik amplop berpita di pangkuan serta secarik kertas yang sangat spesial tersebut—spesial karena hanya dikeluarkan sekali dalam seumur hidup, alias _once in a lifetime encounter_.

"Ah, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya benar-benar mengiringi langkah mereka. Siapa sangka kalau Catherine dan Shibuya bakal menikah secepat ini, eh?" gumamnya selaku monolog.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Charisma-sensei? Masih jadi musuh Dewi Fortuna?" Suara lelaki tiba-tiba memasuki indera pendengaran Haruko—membuat si gadis lantas menoleh ke samping. Lalu membelalak begitu melihat wajah si pemilik suara.

"Ka-kau! Ngapain disini!?" sergahnya, terlihat kaget dan tidak senang.

" _Apa yang membawa Anda kesini, Takasu-sensei?_ " koreksi pria itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Haruko—yang mana Haruko secara otomatis beringsut menjauh sambil memasang raut sebal.

Sambil memutar bola mata, Haruko mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada terpaksa, "Apa yang membawa Anda datang kesini, Takasu-sensei?" dan di detik selanjutnya, perempuan itu menyadari kekonyolannya, "Hei, tunggu, kenapa aku mesti bersikap formal padamu? Kita kan bukan kolega kerja lagi!"

Pria yang dipanggil 'Takasu-sensei' itu mengembuskan napas dramatis. "Kau samasekali tidak berubah ya, Charisma," ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin.

.

.

* * *

 **Nihonjin no Shiranai Nihongo © ADDN.** I gain no financial profit by making this.

 **note:** HEYYAAAAAA~ SAYA DATANG MEMBAWA FIC PERDANA DI FANDOM INI MUEHEHEHE ( ^w^)9

 **warning:** plotless. isinya cuma percakapan random (baca: tawur) antara haruko dan takasu. ooc may ensue. headcanon bertebaran.

.

 **enjoy**!

* * *

.

.

Perempuan bernama lengkap Haruko Kano itu tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak dulu itu. Ia berniat duduk barang beberapa menit di kursi taman sambil menikmati pemandangan guna melepas penat dan mengistirahatkan sel otaknya seusai bekerja. Namun, niat merealisasikan intensi tersebut tinggal mitos tatkala si burung penganggu datang dengan congornya yang senantiasa mencicit berisik; melontarkan beribu sarkasme yang membuat Haruko ingin melemparkan pria itu ke laut.

Oke, sesungguhnya belum ada bibit provokasi yang dilontarkan pria itu sejak kedatangannya beberapa detik lalu. Salahkan prasangka buruk yang mencuat dengan sendirinya ketika Haruko melihat wajah si kolega di bimbingan belajar tempat dirinya pernah menjadi pengajar itu.

"Hah? Tidak berubah apanya?" Haruko mengusap-usap lengan blazer hitam yang membalut tubuhnya sambil memasang raut pongah. "Nggak lihat nih, kalau aku sudah jadi guru SMA sungguhan, hm?"

"Aah, benar juga," Takasu mengangguk-angguk pelan seraya mengamati penampilan Haruko dari atas sampai bawah. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Haruko selama beberapa bulan membuatnya menyadari betapa berbedanya penampilan perempuan itu sekarang. Dari rambut; lihatlah rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan berkilau. Takasu ingat sekali kalau kepala perempuan itu dulu ditumbuhi rambut pendek model mengembang warna pirang stroberi—tidak lupa dengan bando serta pita warna-warni norak yang tak pernah absen tersemat. Lalu pakaian; kemeja putih dilapis blazer hitam, rok bahan selutut, lalu sepatu hak tinggi yang sangat _womanly_. Jelas beda jauh dengan pakaian kesehariannya dulu—bermodel aneh, selalu kekurangan bahan di bagian bahu, dan kenyentrikan lain yang membuat Takasu berpikir kalau Haruko lebih cocok berada di Harajuku ketimbang mengajar di depan kelas.

Lumayan, ada peningkatan dalam bidang penampilan. Dari _eccentric chic_ menjadi _fine young lady_ , mungkin?

"Uhuk uhuk ada yang terpesona nih dengan kecantikanku nih~" suara feminin itu mendistrak penilikan Takasu. Pria itu langsung mengernyit jijik.

Sebagai aksi defensif, segera ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sejumput rambut hitam Haruko, "Whoa—kemana perginya rambut jagung itu, juga bando noraknya?" lalu ia mengusap-usap lengan Haruko yang dilapis _blazer_ , "Juga baju heboh seperti badut pesta, hm?"

Haruko menepis tangan Takasu, "Hei, kau ini termasuk pelecehan seksual, tau! Lagipula—apa-apaan itu, rambut jagung, badut pesta?" tukasnya sebal.

Takasu memasang raut jijik untuk yang kedua kalinya; ekspresinya mengatakan ' _WTF_ '. "Hah? Pelecehan seksual? Astaga, seperti tidak ada perempuan selain _golden monkey_ seperti dirimu saja."

"Heh, siapa yang kaukatai _golden monkey_?"

" _Siapa yang Anda sebut_ golden monkey _, Takasu-sensei_?" koreksinya.

"Siapa yang Anda se—hoi, jangan mempermainkanku! Astaga, apa-apaan ini. Datang-datang merusuh," cibir Haruko.

"Sifatmu sendirilah yang selalu memancing kerusuhan dimana pun kau berada, Cha-ri-sma."

Haruko mendengus, lalu melengos tak peduli.

"Hei, Charisma—"

"Haruko."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Haruko. Berhentilah bersikap seperti idiot yang tidak bisa memanggil orang sesuai dengan namanya."

"Ah, mulutku bisa kram bila menyebut nama norak seperti itu."

"Oi oi oi, kau baru saja menyakiti hati seluruh manusia bernama Haruko di seluruh dunia, tau. Lagipula, kenapa gemar sekali memanggilku begitu?" sejurus kemudian, Haruko menjentikkan jari. "Ah! Pasti karena kau diam-diam mengagumi kharisma yang kumiliki, iya kan, iya kan?" gadis itu menaik-turunkan kedua alis dengan komikal.

"Haah? Orang bodoh memang tidak mengerti ironi. Keledai pun tahu kalau panggilan itu memiliki makna sarkasme."

Haruko mendengus. "Heh, coba kaulihat caraku mengajar di SMA. Kujamin panggilan itu akan berubah konteks jadi ungkapan respek."

"Respek, huh," Takasu bersedekap, "yang benar saja."

Kedua bola mata Haruko berotasi searah jarum jam, seraya si pemilik mendesah lelah.

Kemudian, keheningan menyelubungi mereka selama beberapa detik. Haruko baru saja menoleh kepada si mantan rekan kerjanya itu dan hendak mengatakan "kalau kau nggak ada urusan, mending pergi sana!" ketika Takasu terlebih dahulu menginisiasi percakapan.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di tempat baru?" tanya pria itu.

Seringai terbit di wajah tirus Haruko. "Eeeh, ternyata kau penasaran nih, hm?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli dengan kelas yang kecipratan nasib sial karena harus diajar oleh guru sepertimu."

"Huh, kuambil itu sebagai pujian," cibir Haruko. "O ya, untuk pertanyaanmu tadi ..." pandangan perempuan itu mengawang ke langit yang telah menguning oleh bias mentari senja, "aku sulit menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata."

Takasu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Karena kau bodoh?"

"Bukan! Duh, kau ini. Maksudku ... ah, aku teringat sebuah kutipan tentang guru! Dengarkan." Haruko menghela napas dalam-dalam, ekspresinya melembut. " _Bagi dunia, mungkin kau hanya seorang guru, tapi bagi muridmu, kau adalah seorang pahlawan_."

"..."

Takasu tertegun, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar."

Walau sering perang urat leher dan punya gaya tolak-menolak bagai dua magnet berkutub sama, pada dasarnya mereka ini punya satu kesamaan—

—yaitu sama-sama berjuang sebagai pahlawan bagi murid-murid mereka.

.

.

"Omong-omong, aku masih terkejut dengan pernikahan Shibuya dan Catherine yang tiba-tiba," ungkap Haruko. "Ya, pada dasarnya Catherine itu pengertian dan lembut sementara Shibuya itu baik dan praktis—jadi sebenarnya tidak mengherankan sih."

" _Terkejut_ atau _iri_ , eh Rotten Girl?"

"Oi, apa-apaan dengan _rotten girl_!?" sergah Haruko yang jelas tersinggung dengan sarkasme yang terlontar barusan. "Aku bukan gadis lapuk tahu! Asal kautahu, banyak cowok yang mengincarku—tapi sori, aku ini selektif jadi nggak sembarang cowok kujadikan pacar. Harus jelas bibit, bebet, dan bobotnya!" perempuan itu mengakhiri ocehannya dengan mengibaskan rambut, gestur angkuh.

"Ahahaha, aku terkesima," respon Takasu dengan nada meremehkan. "Pernah dengar pepatah 'tong kosong nyaring bunyinya'?"

Dua makhluk yang selalu bertingkah seolah mereka adalah tokoh utama serial Tom and Jerry itu bersitatap. Api berkobar di mata masing-masing, sementara genderang perang ditabuh secara imajiner.

Haruko meluncurkan _attack_ pertama, "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, _Ikemen-sensei_? Belum bisa _move on_ dari mantan istri tercinta yang kini sedang ber- _lovey-dovey_ dengan suami barunya yang lebih tajir, hm?"

Air muka Takasu lantas berubah. Sorot matanya menyendu. Lelaki itu menunduk dalam-dalam sambil mengepalkan tangan penuh penyesalan.

Oi oi oi oi padahal baru serangan pertama lho—

Oke, butuh beberapa detik bagi otak lemot Haruko untuk menyadari bahwa kalimat—yang menyangkut topik sensitif barusan—seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Bagaimana pun kondisinya, mengorek luka masa lalu seseorang adalah tindakan yang kurang ajar, bukan?

Melihat aura si lawan perang yang makin kelabu—dengan tatapan 'aku-ingin-mati-saja' yang mempersuram keadaan si pria—Haruko langsung kelimpungan. "Eh eh eh, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu _down_ begini lho, jadi jangan sedih oke, tidak usah tanggapi kalimatku barusan dengan serius—"

"..."

"..."

"Pfft, ahaha."

"Eh?"

"Ahahahahaha!"

Alih-alih bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan diri di air mancur atau melakukan tindakan nekat seperti yang Haruko takutkan, Takasu justru tergelak. Bukan air mata kesedihan yang mengalir dari dua maniknya—melainkan derai hasil tawa berkepanjangan. Menertawakan siapa? Tentu saja menertawakan si perempuan yang kini wajahnya memerah bagai iblis dari jurang neraka.

"Kena kau, _baka_! Sedikit akting saja ternyata bisa menipumu, ahahaha!"

Siapapun itu, tolong borgol tangan Haruko, sebab perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencekik lelaki kurang ajar ini sampai tewas.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong semua pembicaraan _nonsense_ tadi membuatku lapar," ucap Takasu yang sudah sangat sangat puas melepaskan tawa. O ya, pria itu beruntung karena Haruko berhasil mengendalikan nafsu membunuhnya.

"Ya sudah, sana makan," Haruko menanggapi dengan ketus.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Oh, jadi kau mau ngajak aku makan bareng? Sori ya, dompetku lagi krisis gara-gara membeli sepasang sepatu baru minggu lalu. Untuk menutupinya, aku menghemat dengan cara memasak sendiri, jadi—" ucapan Haruko terputus tatkala dua lembar kupon diskon restoran ramen disodorkan ke depan wajahnya. "Whoa—restoran tempat Bob bekerja ya? Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi!"

Oke, coret membalas dendam pada si brengsek menyebalkan tukang kibul ini dari _what-to-do-list_.

Takasu beranjak, "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," lalu melangkah pergi.

Haruko menyusulnya. "Woi, tunggu!"

.

.

.

(Keduanya memang sering gontok-gontokan secara verbal dan ketidakakurannya bisa membuat dua musuh bebuyutan dari serial kartun anak-anak terkenal, Mister Krab dan Plankton, berdesau iri. Percakapan manis pun tidak eksis dalam catatan histori dari awal mereka bertemu hingga di masa depan kelak. Tapi—

—pada akhirnya mereka akan selalu memberi dukungan dengan cara mendorong punggung masing-masing, bukan?)

.

.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

.

.

(a/n)

a-adakah yang baca cerita ini sekaligus udah nonton dramanya? kalau ada, saya bersyukur banget ;;w;; #dramaticmode

kenapa cerita ini bisa muncul? karena tbh saya masih kurang puas dengan interaksi haruko dan takasu di series aslinya, jadi langsung ngebut ngetik setelah namatin episode 12 AHAHA.

mereka itu kiyudh banget astagah, kerjaannya adu bacot mulu kayak pasangan ababil di ftv X'D

( _hidup love-hate relationship, ulululululululu~_ )


End file.
